


If the Boot fits...

by Kt_fairy, Sledges Hammer (Captain_US_of_A)



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_US_of_A/pseuds/Sledges%20Hammer
Summary: “Why don't you shut the hell up and clean your own goddamn boots, Snafu. Forfucksake,” Bill muttered as he stomped along in front of them during their march on yet another dirt road on yet another fucking island. “ If I have to listen to you go on about Sledge licking your boots one morefucking time, I'm swimming home.”





	If the Boot fits...

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks and love and adoration to SledgeHammer for her idea and support and giving me whole paragraphs when I got stuck and fixing all my mistakes and bad habits.

 

 

 It started out as some of the usual shit Snafu would say to get under his skin, the playful edge in his voice making the notion almost laughable. Eugene would have let it pass over him half ignored if not for the fact Snafu’s wide, pale eyes were always on him when he brought up the state of his boots. If he didn't know any better he'd say Snafu expected him to do something about it, and Eugene didn't always know better.

 

“Why don't you shut the hell up and clean your own goddamn boots, Snafu. For _fuck_ sake,” Bill muttered as he stomped along in front of them during their march on yet another dirt road on yet another fucking island. “ If I have to listen to you go on about Sledge licking your boots one more _fucking_ time, I'm swimming home.”

 

 Bill was joking of course, the self satisfied wobble of his head made that clear as a ripple of amusement spread through the guys. Snafu grinned as he flicked the end of his cigarette at Bill's helmet, “Fuck you, Leyden,” he drawled. Eugene smiled as he glanced over at him, almost tripping over his own feet at the look Snafu was giving him, taking the hoots of the guys around him as he dipped his head to hide the flush on his face.

 

 Goddamn Snafu. He was a man who knew just which buttons to jab at and when, had known from a single glance when Eugene had first wanted to kiss him. Known when he'd first wanted to put his mouth on him. Known the first time Eugene had wanted to be pushed.

 

 Snafu stopped bringing it up after that, not quite ignoring Eugene but giving him the space to think about it. Never once looking Eugene’s way when he caught himself staring at his dusty, water stained boots.

 

 Pavuvu; that little bit of Jap free quiet with enough good food and clean water to make it feel like paradise. Tonight there was a movie playing on a screen set up against the forest, something utterly bland with a pretty girl in it for the guys to heckle and wolf whistle at. Eugene slipped away not long after it started, setting his pipe between his teeth as he strolled through the camp until the sounds of the movie faded away, standing for a moment to listen to the steady sound of the ocean.

 

 He eventually made his way back to his section’s tent, pulling up short when he ducked through the flap and saw Snafu sitting shirtless on the side of his cot. He grinned when he looked up and saw Eugene, gaze flicking between the pipe in his mouth and his eyes as he opened his legs ever so slightly, setting his feet flat on the ground.

  
"My boots sure could use a shine, Eugene.”

  
 Eugene swallowed, taking his pipe from his mouth and tapping it out against one of the tent poles before dropping it onto Burgie’s cot, looking quickly around the tent before back to Snafu, "There’s no polish, Corporal."

  
"A good Marine improvises."

 

 Eugene looked down at Snafu's boots, noting the dim shine that was already there. The mud was gone, the stains buffed out, but wasn’t that just like him? Wasn’t that just like Snafu to hide behind indifference while he did what he could to protect Eugene? Despite what Snafu was asking of him, he didn’t want Eugene to face any unneeded unpleasantness in the face of… Whatever this was.

 

 Eugene stepped towards him, Snafu looking as ready to laugh off a ‘fuck you’ as he was to watch Eugene drop to his knees. His eyes widened ever so slightly when Eugene dropped forwards so his hands were braced on the rough wooden floor, looking down at Snafu’s boots. Despite how clean they looked, and knowing they were nearly new, the mud and dirt full of God knows what they trekked through day after day on the front gave Eugene pause. Snafu would never let him actually put his mouth on such filth, Eugene _knew_ that, but couldn’t help the swell of nauseous concern in his stomach. He almost gave them a quick, nervous wipe with his sleeve, stopping himself not because he thought Snafu would stop him but because he was a Marine and he _would_ carry out his orders.

 

 It was weird to start with, the texture of the leather pulling at Eugene’s tongue as he dragged it along the top. He pulled back to swallow, running the strange, musty, almost metallic taste of the leather around his mouth before doing it again, trailing the curving edge of the boot and immediately moving to lick over the other side. Snafu murmured something in a voice so low and pleased it almost sounded like a purr, the sound as encouraging as if he had reached out and slipped his fingers through his hair.

 

 The sound went straight to Eugene’s dick which started to harden against his thigh, a gasp being swallowed up by the leather when his tongue hit the criss-crossed lines of the laces. He swallowed again, trying to get some more spit in his mouth before he ran the tip of his tongue up the eyelets, flicking his gaze to Snafu’s flushed face before going back to the bottom again. His tongue found its way between the ridges and dips of the laces until he got to the knot at the top, sucking it into his mouth as he looked up to catch Snafu’s eye, a smug sense of satisfaction blooming in his chest at the stunned look on his face.

 

 He works on the other boot in much the same way, concentrating on the task so much he forgot about the floor rubbing against his palms and the ache in his knees. He rewarded himself for the thorough clean he had given the weird tasting leather with another trip up the much softer laces, smiling when he reached the top and caught sight of the bulge in Snafu’s pants.

 

 Both boots were clean before he knew it and he paused consider them. He had enjoyed it, his dick pressing against his fly was proof of that, but not in the usual way he enjoyed things that got him hard. The mindless routine of it had got him going, the fact it should have felt like an act of subservience and yet Snafu had made him feel like he was in control. The dirty, pleased look on Snafu’s face whenever Eugene looked up at him.

 

 He wanted more of that, so he ducked his head to get his Corporal’s boots spit shined and parade ready. He didn’t care if Snafu had expected his mouth to make his way up to his dick by now but felt a pleased thrill all the same upon hearing a strangled moan, followed by the creak of the cot as he tried not to move his boots when he squirmed.

 

 Eugene’s mouth soon ran dry, all his spit soaked into Snafu’s laces and the toes of his boots. He slowly pushed himself up so he could sit back on his heels, blinking his hair out of his eyes as he looked up into Snafu’s face, “How'd I do, Corporal?"

 

"Good for a first try, Private,” Snafu drawled without missing a beat, making a show of checking them out. “I can almost see my face in ‘em... You keep practicin' and maybe it'll earn you a promotion."

 

 Eugene cleared his dry throat, eyes dropping to the line of Snafu’s dick in his pants, almost laughing at the thought of wetting his parched mouth by sucking off his Corporal. He reached for the fly to his pants and was confused to find his wrists caught up in Snafu’s hands, staring at them a moment before looking up at him again.

 

“ _Get on the cot, Marine,_ ” he ordered, voice in that low purr again and Eugene almost whimpered. Snafu helped him to his feet and out of his shirt, undoing his pants before guiding Eugene to sit on the cot, tugging them off after his boots.

 

 Eugene lay out on Snafu’s cot, reaching out to grab his folded rain cape to shove under his hips as he stole glances at Snafu, who was pulling his own clothes off, not blushing like he used to when pale green eyes caught him looking. "You did such a good job on these boots, I think I'll leave them on," Snafu said with a broad grin as he strolled over to Bill’s kitbag. He rifled through it briefly before stealing his army issue tin of Vaseline, as both he and Eugene worked their way through theirs since getting onto the boat to Pavuvu.

 

 Eugene watched the corded muscles working under his narrow back, tracing the line of his spine down to his ass as he tilted his own hips and brought his knees to his chest. Having to hold them in place as gymnastic training had not been a great priority in boot camp.

 

 Snafu smiled when he turned and spotted Eugene, pausing with two fingers pushed obscenely into the Vaseline as his eyes ran all over him before landing on his ass. “Well ain’t you well drilled,” he said with a filthy glint in his eyes, laughing when Eugene told him to fuck off.

 

 He dropped Bill’s Vaseline into his own kit bag, flipping his dog tags out of the way as he got onto the end of the cot. He wasted no time in pressing his fingers against Eugene’s hole, not pushing inside but checking to see if he could take it.

 

 Eugene breathed hard, trying to persuade his body which had been tense for weeks to relax. He knew how much he needed this, and although they occasionally pushed boundaries when they were together, neither of them could bare any genuine flinch of pain from the other even if it was just for a second. They’d seen too much, inflicted too much, to let it in here with them.

 

"Take your time, Sledgehammer,” Snafu cooed, rubbing his fingers around Eugene’s hole until he rolled his hips to push back against his hand, smirking as he started to work them into him.

 

 Eugene had been so well fucked lately, Snafu knowing his body so well it took no time at all for him to be twisting his fingers as he fucked Eugene with them. They were so thoroughly slicked up that a wet noise started to fill the tent, and Eugene almost couldn’t stand how filthy it was. He was blushing down his to his chest, he could feel it, but Snafu just grinned down at him, leaning over Eugene to bite at his puffy bottom lip.

 

"What’d you want from me, Sledge? I could give you three fingers, or I could give you my dick?"

  
"Whatever you think is best, Corporal,” Eugene panted, liking the way it had Snafu catching his breath.

 

 He pulled his fingers out carefully, prying one of Eugene’s hands from under his knee to wipe the leftover slick onto his fingers. Eugene was confused right until the moment Snafu guided his own fingers into his hole, keeping himself open while he went to get a prophylactic.

 

 “Shit. _Shit,_ ” Eugene gritted out between his teeth, feeling a tremble go through him at the sensation. He’d never touched himself like that before, never known how hot and tight he was on the inside and he couldn’t help but moan. He looked over at Snafu, who was standing in the middle of the tent wearing just his boots and a fine sheen of sweat on his skin as he rolled the prophylactic onto his cock, parting his legs slightly to put on a show once he noticed Eugene was watching him.

 

 He could feel himself burning up, arm cramping and stomach starting to hurt with how he was twisted up but he wanted to be good for his Corporal. He closed his eyes and tried rocking his fingers into himself, trying to get the angle that Snafu seemed to find so easily. He was just pressing over the spot inside him that made a familiar heat pool in his belly when the cot shook, creaking dangerously as Snafu leapt onto it. Eugene’s body tightened around the fingers inside him as he let out a yelp, almost failing to keep his legs up.

 

“Now why’d you stop? Looked like it was just gettin’ interesting,” Snafu said, reaching down to start Eugene’s hand moving again, helping to guide the angle and the pace until it was almost too much for him.

 

“ _Corporal_ …” Eugene gasped, getting desperate as Snafu gently gripped his wrist and pulled his fingers out of him. Snafu allowed him to stretch his arm out for a moment before taking Eugene’s free leg and slinging it over his shoulder, grabbing a handful of one of his ass-cheeks as he guided his dick to his hole. He held Eugene open with the head for a moment, eyes scanning over his face for any sign of discomfort before pushing all the way in with one slow, smooth roll of his hips.

 

 Even though everyone else was sleeping or drooling over Greta Garbo, they were still in a military camp with guards on patrol and needed to stay quiet. Eugene had a habit of being loud when he really wanted it, which had sent Snafu into an unnatural fluster trying to find a way to shut him up the first time it had happened. The incident had left Eugene mortified for days afterwards while Snafu just looked at him like he’d fallen straight out of one of his dreams. Thankfully, it meant that Snafu was usually careful about keeping the noise down, but this time around he let himself slip, his eyes riveted to Eugene’s face as he let out punched out moans with the first few thrusts.

 

 Snafu brushed his thumb over Eugene’s bottom lip, muttering something that sounded like, “I hate to cover up such a pretty mouth,” before slipping his fingers into his mouth, Eugene opening his lips wider with a filthy moan as he started started to suck on them. He wanted this, he loved it when Snafu fucked him, but he had thought he would be sucking dick tonight and had been a little disappointed when that hadn’t happened. At least the slightly salty taste and rough feeling of Snafu's fingers more than made up for it.

 

 They fell into quiet grunts and moans muffled around the fingers Eugene was happily sucking on, Snafu’s dog tags rattling against his back as he hooked his boots over the end of the creaking cot, getting more purchase as he pounded into Eugene, his fingernails digging into the back of the leg he had flung over his shoulder. Eugene had never been more overwhelmed; he felt so good and so full, getting so close to going off embarrassingly quickly and knowing from the glint in Snafu’s eyes that he could tell.

 

 Snafu leant over him, taking his hand from Eugene’s thigh to press into the pillow next to his head, pressing their bodies together so Eugene’s dick grazed against his stomach with every thrust, pushing his fingers down against Sledge's tongue when he dropped his head to nip at Eugene’s throat.

 

" _Ohh_ , that's it Eugene," he purred right into his ear, " _You're the best private I've ever had_."

 

 Eugene moaned loudly around the fingers in his mouth, head tipping back into the pillow as the praise went straight to his cock. "You know," Snafu started, pretending to think hard about what he was about to say, "You've been so good I think you might've earned a reward..." He sped up the pace by what little he could as he if needed Eugene to come first. "How's about you go ahead and come for me, Sledge? You've earned it." He smirked down at Eugene as he let out a whimper, nuzzling his face into the side of his exposed neck as Eugene felt a shudder run through him, his voice sounding almost strained as he whispered, " _You wanna be good for your Corporal, don't you_?"

  
 He did, he really did. He wanted to be the best man in his section, he wanted to come on Snafu's dick like a good Marine but he wanted to feel him come just as much. He swallowed around Snafu’s fingers, opening his mouth wider to take them deeper so he almost gagged, his own fingers twisting in the pillow under his head as he got close. So close.

 

 Snafu made a pleased noise at that, smile lazy and a little cheeky, eyes dark yet overly bright as he looked down at Eugene, expression almost like he was proud of him and Eugene came. His whole body went taught, almost choking himself on Snafu's fingers until they were pulled from his mouth and replaced with Snafu’s chapped lips. A calmness washed over him as Snafu kissed him, swallowing all his desperate little noises as Eugene painted both their stomachs with cum.

 

 Eugene flopped out on the cot, his whole body feeling boneless as he heaved in deep breaths, feeling his whole body shaking with the intensity of the orgasm that just swept through him. He had no idea how much time passed but he became suddenly aware of the fact that Snafu had leaned back and stilled between his legs, shooting him an outraged look that made the bastard smile.

 

 " _Really_ gonna need you to come right about now, Corporal," Eugene gritted out, trying to push back against the dick still inside him but finding his body a little uncooperative.

 

"You giving your NCO an order, Private?" Snafu said with a hint of authority in his voice,  rocking into Eugene with a sudden force that had his hips slapping against his ass. He caught Sledge's ankle in a loose grip as he straightened up to get an angle that was better for him, all the while looking down at Eugene's flushed, sweaty, cum smeared body like it was something precious. " _You ain’t a Corporal yet_."

 

 Eugene whined high in his throat, biting at his sore lips as he let his legs fall open so Snafu could fuck him how he liked. He looked down his body at his softening cock laying against his stomach and the cum streaked all over him as he had an idea that made his ears burn.

 

 He untangled his fingers from the pillow he was gripping and ran them through the mess, sticking those fingers in his mouth to suck clean. " _Goddamn,_ " Snafu breathed as he watched him, starting to come almost immediately. "Holy," he snapped his hips against Eugene, " _fucking,_ " another thrust, " _shit_."

 

 He stayed buried deep inside Eugene after he stopped coming, a lazy grin on his face as he tried to catch his breath, expression almost like the one he wore whenever he lazed in the sun. “Almost wish I'd skipped the condom,” he said in a slow drawl, “Then we could’a _really_ messed you up. Taken you down to the sea after to wash it all off and outta you.”

 

 Eugene could only swallow, too dazed to react to that before Snafu started to pull out slowly, running a soothing hand over his side as he did so. He leant down to give him a dirty, wet, sweaty kiss to distract him from the sting that always made his toes curl.

 

 Snafu sat back to look over him, fingers running impulsively through Eugene’s cum. He seemed to consider it for a moment before reaching down to Eugene’s sensitive hole, watching his face intently for any sign of discomfort before he rubbed his own cum over him, scooping up some more at the breathless noise Eugene made so he could press it into him.

 

 It was the dirtiest Sledge had ever felt and he knew his whole pale body was blushing red and blotchy, and he would be feeling embarrassed about the state he was in if not for the admiring look on Snafu's face. " _Best Private I ever had_."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Always negotiate your kinks y'all, don't do what they did.


End file.
